


Happy Material

by Kinozaki



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!, UQ Holder!
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Genderbending, Manga & Anime, Romance, Sex, Transformation, Transgender, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinozaki/pseuds/Kinozaki
Summary: Seeking a way to become immortal, a boy and his best friend Kirie stumble upon what seems to be a strong lead, only for it to instantly kill them both. Thankfully, a save point left by Kirie brings them both back handily, just in time for her friend to really feel the effects of the spell they've found.





	Happy Material

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on DeviantArt on March 25, 2018.
> 
> In an effort to accurately reflect my growth as a writer, my older stories are going to be uploaded chronologically, until publishing becomes concurrent.
> 
> As such, please bear with me through any roughness, as a lot has happened in that time, and I will be going through that at a very accelerated pace.

Ken coughed as he opened up yet another dusty tome, several others already sprawled open on the table in front of him. His sinuses were driving him nuts at this point, the usual musty smell of the library made worse by all the ancient texts he was combing through. He flipped through the aged, yellowed pages, desperately looking for anything that would be useful to him.  
  
While he couldn’t deny some sense of frustration over how fruitless his search had been, he was more bored at this point than anything else. Most of the books being unpublished memoirs and manuscripts that the library was fortunate to have obtained for their collection, they were all mind-numbingly samey. The author would talk about the start of their life, ramble a bit about what happened until they hit the big event that made them undertake their own quest for immortality, lament at the difficulty of the research into the subject, and then finally get into what was actually important to Ken. So far, though, none of it had been even remotely useful, with most of the authors simply concluding that there was no way to induce immortality. It was either something you were born with, or, in some very rare circumstances, given.  
  
The book he was reading ended with the latter, lamenting the difficulties of obtaining a vampire’s blood for immortality. From what the author found, after hunting down various vampires to try and get them to turn him into one, vampires only turn humans in extreme cases, whether it was a mortal they loved, someone in their care that was about to suffer an untimely death, or, apparently, if they thought it would be amusing. Apparently, none of them thought it would be fun to turn the author into one of them. Ken was fairly certain he also fit into none of those categories. Coupled with the fact that he didn’t even know where to find a vampire, this book was another bust. He closed it shut, coughing a little as motes of dust shot out of the pages, then added it to the considerable stack of duds he’d amassed.  
  
He felt the loud thud next to him more than he heard it, and looked over at the petite blonde girl who’d just dropped, quite literally, another large stack of books for him to look through, her  
  
“Thanks, Kirie! Sorry to leave you with the heavy lifting here.”  
  
“Ah, no problem!” she said, her slight blush amplified a little by her glasses. “I’d be even more nuts than you if I had to read through all this junk. That said, I think this is probably the last bit I can get you. We’re really scraping the bottom of the barrel here,” she said, sitting next to him and taking a book from the top of the pile. She opened it, a doubtful frown on her face as she flipped through the pages of what was clearly a picture book, her other hand idly playing with the braided hair that rested over her left shoulder. Ken only caught a few of the words out of his periphery, but it seemed to be a fairly standard parable about someone who pursued eternal life only to squander the finite life they did have.  
  
“That’s okay,” Ken said, “I didn’t really expect to find anything here, so what we’ve got is already a big improvement over that.” He took a book of his own from the stack while Kirie got back up, idly reading some of the books that he’d left open on the table.  
  
It was no lie that he was extremely grateful for Kirie’s help. She was infinitely more familiar with the library than he was and he was sure that, were he looking on his own, he wouldn’t have even found a quarter of the books that she’d found. On top of that, being an immortal herself, she probably had a far better idea of what to search for than he did.  
  
“Interestingly enough,” he said, closing the book and taking another from the pile, “I haven’t found anything that even remotely sounds like your power.”  
  
“Hmm...I suppose that makes sense,” she answered, flipping through the pages of a book she’d taken an interest in. “Most immortals aren’t too chatty about what keeps us going. Makes it easier for people to find ways around it if they’re looking to do some lasting damage. Besides, there’s so many different types of immortality, most of them completely unique, that you’d only ever really know about it if the person did tell you or write it down, which is definitely unheard of. Unfortunately, folklore and fairy tales is the best we have to go off of,” she concluded, reminding Ken once again that, for as young as she looked sometimes, she was far beyond him in terms of intelligence. He’d definitely be lost without her help.  
  
“Still, yours is especially different, though, right? You’ve got a ritual and everything. With the save point, yeah?”  
  
Kirie sighed a little. “Yeah, but like I’ve already told you, Reset & Restart isn’t something you can just learn to do and have it work, and I don’t think that’s a theory you just want to casually test.”  
  
“Right, right, sorry,” Ken apologized as he went for another book. Admittedly, he didn’t quite understand all of it. He’d seen her make what she called “save points” before, conducting a simple ritual where she’d form a mound around a stick and light it, with some letters written in the ground and circles drawn around the point, and it seemed to him like an easy enough thing to do. Ken didn’t understand what about that allowed her to return to any point in time she’d designated when she died, and she was tight lipped about it, if she even knew at all. Still he trusted Kirie’s judgement, and if she said it wouldn’t work for him then it wouldn’t. He’d have to just find something else, though the chances of that happening were looking slimmer and slimmer.  
  
At least, that’s what he thought until, flipping through the brown, almost crumbling pages of the book in front of him, he found it.  
  
“K-Kirie! Come here, quick!”  
  
“Hmm?” Kirie pulled herself away from the book to peer over Ken’s shoulder. “T-this is…!”  
  
“Yeah! It looks like it’s some kind of immortality spell?!”  
  
“That’s...is that even possible?”  
  
“I mean, you said it yourself, right? There’s all kinds of types of immortality.”  
  
“But would there really be a way to become immortal just sitting here, in this library, in a book that anyone could just walk in and check out?  
  
“Well, that’s what we came here to look for…”  
  
“Yeah, but I never thought we’d actually… Never mind. What’s it need, then?”  
  
“Well,” Ken said, quickly skimming the pages in front of him, “it doesn’t seem to list any kind of catalysts or reagents or anything like that. It seems to just be an incantation?”  
  
“There’s no way…”  
  
“I’m gonna try it!”  
  
“Here?! Ken, come on, at least think this one out. It’s an old book, sure, but there’s no chance it’ll actually do that! A book with that kind of spell would be locked away in some national archive or private collection or something! And to just do what it says, right now, no questions asked, is suicide!”  
  
“I’ve gotta give it a shot,” he said, looking at Kirie with determination sparkling in his eyes.  
  
“Fine, fine, but I warned you,” she said, backing away from him with her palms held up in front of her. “Idiot…” she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Ken read over the pages concerning the incantation a few times, getting comfortable with the words and the cadence it required before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Alright, here goes,” he announced.  
  
Kirie bit her lip as he started the spell, his words coming out slow and steady. She knew that this was easily one of the stupidest things she’d ever seen, that Ken was way in over his head, and that whatever that spell did, it certainly wouldn’t be what he wanted. Still, academic curiosity got the better of her as Kirie found herself slowly drifting closer to him, until she was right over his shoulder, reading the dusty tome as he recited its lines. He flipped the page and continued to read, not missing a beat as he did so. Kirie had to admit, it was almost impressive how he was able to chant the spell with such familiarity even though he’d only first saw it a couple of minutes ago.  
  
She leaned in closer and closer, her hand resting on the table near the book as she steadied herself. Kirie looked over at Ken, seeing that the fire that had burned in his eyes was now gone, replaced with the dull glow that spellcasters often got when they were involved in a particularly rigorous spell. She didn’t see any other warning signs though, no indications that things were going wrong at all. Could he actually be right about this spell?  
  
He went to turn the page again, his open hand falling on Kirie’s as he did. She could feel the heat from the blush spreading through her cheeks at the touch, but didn’t dare move her hand away for fear of breaking Ken’s trance. Still, though, his hand was right there, against hers, so big and warm. And she was so close to him now, so close she could look right in his eyes, see the slight glint of moisture on his lips as he continued to recite the incantation, could smell him…  
  
Right as she thought she was about to explode from embarrassment, she felt a sharp sensation pierce through her body, her vision blurring for a moment. When it focused again, she was outside in front of little mound with a stick burning in the center of it, the birds above her chirping happily.  
  
“W-what…” she started to wonder, then felt a hand squeezing tight around hers. She looked over in a panic to see Ken next to her, his eyes wide with confusion.  
  
“K-Ken! Are you okay?!”  
  
“Y-yeah… Where are we? What happened?”  
  
“We’re...we’re where my save point is, Ken.”  
  
“S-so you…”  
  
“Yeah. Something about that spell...it must have killed me, Ken. And since we were holding hands when it happened, you were sent back with me…”  
  
“We were…?!” Ken suddenly jerked his hand away from Kirie, what she’d said finally sinking in. “S-sorry! It must have happened when I was performing the spell and…”  
  
“That’s okay, really. We’re just lucky things happened how they did. It might have killed you if I wasn’t around, you idiot! Honestly, what were you even thinking?!”  
  
“I… I’m sorry, I guess I wasn’t…” Ken wanted to say more, to try an apologize for his thoughtless, but he suddenly started coughing, deep from within his chest, his whole body shaking as he did.  
  
“K-Ken?! Ken, what’s wrong?!”  
  
“I…don’t know…” he said, hacking out his words as he stumbled over to the tree Kirie’s save point was in front of, resting his back against the rough bark. His coughs started to sound better, or at least weren’t as deep, and he seemed to regaining his composure if not his breath.  
  
“S-sorry, I guess I just-” he started to say, his throat still a little rough and tingly from the coughing, but stopped as he heard the voice that came out of his mouth. He’d expected it be hoarse and rough after how much he’d been coughing, but instead it came out far lighter and higher pitched than it had ever been before, his words sounding almost weighty, as if there was some dignity being put behind them that Ken certainly didn’t feel, not after having killed his best friend with his recklessness.  
  
“K-Kirie?! What’s happening?!” Ken asked, his voice coming out as a bratty whine, almost more of a command than a question.  
  
“Wh-whatever you’re doing with your voice, Ken, you’d better cut it out! This isn’t funny!” Kirie accused.  
  
“I-I’m not doing anything, honest! I feel...oof...so weird…” He started to swoon, his back leaning heavily against the tree as his head started to spin, soon joined by his stomach.  
  
“K-Ken!” Kirie cried out, running towards him and putting her hands on his hips. “Ken, what’s wrong?!”  
  
She started shaking him, lightly, her fear and anger inseparable as she desperately tried to jostle an answer out of her friend.  
  
Ken started to feel his clothes sagging on his frame, their looseness only emphasized by Kirie, until they suddenly felt just too big, as though they were for someone completely different. He felt his shoes less and less as his feet shrank, his socks slipping down past his ankles once there was nothing there to hold them. His pants were getting looser and looser, threatening to slip free were it not for Kirie’s grip, while it seemed like there was more air flowing through them, as though his legs had gotten thinner. He felt his sleeves slipping down his hands, soon engulfing his fingertips as his arms pulled up into them, his shirt now billowy and baggy around a chest that just didn’t fit it anymore.  
  
The world seemed to shoot up around him all of a sudden, Kirie’s hands traveling up his sides until they were suddenly right under his armpits, his pants and underwear promptly dropping to the ground between his ankles as his head settled eye level with Kirie’s. They both blushed at each other.  
  
“K-K-K-Kirie?!” he screamed, quickly moving his hands to cover himself while Kirie backed away, the embarrassment on her face now replaced with one of shock.  
  
“N-no way…” she murmured, her head racing as she tried to process what she was seeing, pushing back, at least for a moment, a smug sense of satisfaction at Ken now being as small as she was. “D-did the spell really do all this?”  
  
As Ken stood there hunched over, desperate to keep his genitals covered, he felt a tingle spread across his scalp.  
  
“K-Ken…” Kirie murmured, her eyes going wider as Ken felt the tingling get even stronger. “Y-your hair…”  
  
“Wh-what do you mean?!” he cried out, but his question was soon answered as he felt long, silky strands of hair tickling against his ears. “Ah!” he screamed, caught off guard at the sensation, and moved his hands to cover his ears, then, quickly realizing what he’d done, moved them back to cover his crotch. He squirmed as his hair continued to grow, brushing against the back of his neck as it traveled further down his small body. He could feel soft, straight bangs creeping down the his forehead, settling just above his eyes, while two long locks of golden blonde hair slipped into the sides of his view, resting against his shoulders for just a moment until they continued sliding down the length of his body. Ken felt the hair behind him washing over his back, then past his butt, until it traveled down his legs and finally stopped halfway down his calves.  
  
“K-Kirie, why-” Ken started to ask, but his question was interrupted as his whole face scrunched up and he let out a distressingly dainty sounding sneeze. His sinuses continued to tingle even after the sneeze and the feeling soon spread across his whole face. “O-oh no…” he murmured, certain that something else was about to happen.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kirie asked, but she was answered by the blue in Ken’s eyes deepening until it was a regal shade of purple, a deep, amethyst that wonderfully complimented the lustrous hair flowing around him. His eyes soon grew larger and more expressive, with full, thick eyelashes curling out from his eyelids, only adding to their strangely refined look. The bushy eyebrows he had started to thin considerably, becoming so thin they were hardly there, shaping themselves into confident, dignified arches. A milky white complexion started spreading over him, any body hair he had simply melting away as though it was never there to begin with, replaced instead with smooth, healthy looking skin that Kirie couldn’t help but feel jealous over.  
  
Ken sneezed once more as his nose shifted, the slope of his bridge relaxing and his nostrils shrinking while the tip settled into a dainty little point. He felt a slight tension in his face as his cheekbones pulled up slightly, rounding out his face more as a rosy blush settled into his soft cheeks. His jawbone became less defined, matching the slight plumpness that had taken over his face, while his chin shrank down and reshaped itself in a way that made it look almost commanding. The Adam’s apple that sat so prominently in his neck smoothed over, leaving it pale, slender, and beautiful. A soft pink hue spread through his lips as they became fuller and juicier than they were before, and then the sensation that had washed over his face faded, and he was able to speak once more.  
  
“Kirie, what’s going on?!” he finally asked, the slightest hint of fangs peeking out from the corners of his mouth, trembling a little as he did.  
  
“I-I don’t know Ken,” she responded, walking up to him while fumbling around in her pockets for something. “B-but it looks like you’re… And I don’t know how this could be happening, my save points have never caused anything like this before, so maybe it’s the spell, but you’re… I think, as crazy as it sounds, you’re turning into a girl, Ken,” she finished, pulling out a compact mirror and flipping it open, holding it in front of his face so he could continue to cover himself.  
  
Ken stared at the strange face in the mirror in front of him. He would have thought it was just a weird joke if he weren’t able to see the golden hair hovering just outside of his normal field of view. “Th-there’s no way…” he murmured, watching as the mouth in the mirror perfectly mimicked the motions his own mouth made.  
  
“I… I wouldn’t think so either, Ken, but I just don’t have any other explanation for what’s happening.”  
  
“Wh-what do we do, then? C-can we stop it at all, or-ngh!” Ken’s thought was suddenly cut off by his shoulders tensing up, then squeezing in close together, making his already smaller frame seem downright tiny in comparison. Kirie backed off, pocketing the compact, as his arms started to thin, any trace of muscle they once had fading away. He looked down to see his hands were shrinking, too, desperately trying to rearrange them to stay covered while his fingers lengthened, becoming elegant and slender, his nails growing and shaping themselves into gentle curves. He felt air expelled from his body as his chest contracted and his waist pulled in, pinching slightly just above his navel. What little muscle he had in his abdomen melted away, replaced by a smooth, soft belly.  
  
Ken’s sense of balance shifted as his hips popped, spreading out a little as a soft weight settled on them, giving his new body a set of gentle curves and the slightest hint of an hourglass figure. Just like with his arms, his legs slimmed down even more, his calves looking slender and elegant. A gentle fat settled into his creamy thighs, plumping them up just a little, while still more started filling up his butt, his cheeks pulling up into a tight little heart shape. He couldn’t see it, but he felt as his feet shrank down just a little bit, his toes becoming a tad longer and gaining the same well-kept nails as his fingers.  
  
“Ken...you’re even smaller now!” Kirie cried out, unable to hide the slight bit of elation in her voice from him becoming just as short as she was.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Ken bashfully answered, “d-definitely not wrong about the becoming a girl thing, I think.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, he felt a tightness spread around his chest. “A-and it’s not done yet, either…” he breathed out, feeling a little uncomfortable as the tightness soon shifted to a tenderness. He started to squirm and wiggle, the tiny arms he had squeezed tight against his body only exacerbating the sensation in his chest. He wished he could just pull them away, get even the slightest bit of relief, but then he’d be completely exposed.  
  
As he weighed his options, he felt his nipples stiffen against his arms, their color lightening to a pale, soft pink, while his areolae shrank down until they were hardly any larger than the nipples they circled. A soft moan escaped his lips as they continued to rub against his arms, something filling into his chest and pressing them even tighter against his body. Soon, Kirie was looking right at a small, soft valley of creamy cleavage as Ken, in his desperate struggle to cover his crotch, squeezed his budding breasts together in front of her.  
  
“K-Ken… I, uh...I think you’ve grown breasts,” she mumbled, a flush coming over her face as she continued to stare, losing herself in just how smooth and silky his skin looked.  
  
“Wh-what?!” he yelled, finally pulling his arms away from his body, looking down to see two round, perky little breasts sitting proudly on his chest. He slowly raised his hands up to them, gently cupping them with his slender fingers, jiggling them just a little as Kirie turned away, her face now completely red. “Th-they’re real…” he said, their warm, yielding flesh jiggling within his hands, sending little pulses of pleasure coursing through his petite new body.  
  
He was so caught up in the sensation of having breasts that he’d forgotten all about covering his genitals, until he started to feet his stomach turn, a warmth spreading out from within his belly to envelope his whole groin. Ken let go of his chest, his eyes wide with shock as he realized what was about to happen. He was too stunned to voice any kind of reaction and could only look down as he saw his crotch start to shrink away, slowly pushing itself into his body. The part that bothered him the most wasn’t seeing his penis shrinking away, taking on a gentle pink hue as it did, nor was it the womb he could feel forming deep inside of him. It was that he actually enjoyed the feeling, the edges of his senses seeming to dull and grow fuzzy, a pleasant, floating sensation wrapping over his whole body as tight lips settled between his legs, soft, squishy, and pink, nestled right between creamy, tantalizingly smooth flesh.  
  
“I… I think it’s done, Kirie,” he said once the floating feeling had left him. He looked over his new body for the first time, taking as much of it in as he could, his mind still wrestling with the fact that, somehow, this was him now.  
  
Kirie, however, had no such reservations as she ran up to embrace him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Her amber eyes sparkled with mirth as she looked into his.  
  
“I can’t believe it, Ken! You’re all small and cute now! It’s like some kind of dream! Gosh, I’ve always felt so tiny and alone, but now you’re just the same as me!”  
  
“Th-that’s a bit…” Ken started to say, taken aback by how happy Kirie seemed to be.  
  
“I-I mean,” she said, coughing a little, “it’s definitely something different, but… Look, that spell killed me, right, Ken? It could have easily killed you, too! If I hadn’t been there or if it had hit you first, you’d be a complete goner! Believe me, I know being this small can be a hassle, but, honestly, it could’ve been so much worse.”  
  
“I just…” Ken looked down at his hands once more, how small, delicate, and dainty they looked. “I don’t know if I could get used to this at all. This isn’t...this isn’t me…”  
  
Kirie put her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face as she let out a loud huff. “Fine, idiot, you wanna pout about surviving some ancient death spell you were stupid enough to read out? Give me a break!” she grumbled as she broke part of a branch off the tree above them.  
  
“Here, gimme that,” she said, taking a hold of Ken’s arm.  
  
“Wh-what are you doing, Kirie…?” Ken asked, his head still preoccupied with his identity crisis.  
  
“Showing you that you’re a huge bonehead!” she shouted as she scraped the rough end of the stick against his pale flesh, hard enough that Ken yelped as a deep, red scratch tainted his skin.  
  
“What the hell was that for, dammit?!” he yelled back at her, rubbing at the area she’d marred.  
  
Kirie just tossed the stick to the ground, an annoyed look on her face. “Just lift your hand, moron.”  
  
“Wh-what do you…” despite how upset he was, he did what Kirie said. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his arm. The scratch she’d given him just a moment ago was completely gone, his flesh as milky and smooth as if she’d never touched him at all.  
  
“N-no way! Kirie, wh-what-” he was interrupted by Kirie getting right up in his face, one of her hands quickly reaching out as stuck her fingers in his mouth and tugged on his cheek while the other took a photo with the phone she’d hastily dug out of her pocket. When she was finished, she roughly let go, leaving Ken to rub at his sore cheek.  
  
“See, idiot?” she asked, flipping her phone over to show him the picture she’d taken. “Fangs. Don’t ask me how it happened, but, based on those chompers and the regeneration, it looks like you got your stupid wish. You’re a vampire now.”  
  
Even with everything that had already happened to him, Ken could hardly believe his ears. “I’m...I’m immortal?”  
  
“Yup, sure looks like it. So you’d better get over that whole “this isn’t me” bit, cause you’re gonna be stuck like that for a long time.”  
  
“That’s…” he started to say, only to sigh deeply as he realized that she was absolutely right. Ken’s luck was phenomenal to survive all that they had and come out fine, if not better. He’d been searching so long for some way to become immortal, ready to sacrifice anything that it took. Was it really that hard for him to accept that his old body, his identity, was the price to pay?  
  
“That’s fine...you’re right, I’m over it. But...but, Kirie, we did it...we found a way to make me immortal!” she cried out, leaping towards her and throwing her arms around her. It took her a moment, but Kirie returned the hug, a smug smile spreading across her face.  
  
“Told ya, dummy. Though…” she said, pulling away from her embrace, “I gotta say, I don’t think you’re much of a ‘Ken’ anymore.”  
  
Ken looked back down at her body and giggled, an airy titter that still had a sense of elegance to it. “I...I guess not, huh?”  
  
“Vampires usually have some pretty out-there names. You know, really pompous, self-important stuff…”  
  
“I don’t think we have to-” she started to interject, only to be interrupted.  
  
“Evangeline A.K. McDowell!”  
  
“E-evange-”  
  
“It’s perfect, isn’t it? Really suits that pale skin and golden hair!”  
  
She thought about it for a moment, thinking back on the proud reflection she’d seen in Kirie’s mirror, an odd pride swelling in her chest as she connected the name to that image.  
  
“Y-yeah, I think… W-wait, where did all that stuff at the end come from?! ‘A.K. McDowell’?!”  
  
“That was the author of the book you found that spell in. Only fitting that, since you survived whatever that nasty spell they left in the book was that you take on their name as your own, right?”  
  
Evangeline had to admit, she had a point. She felt a smug satisfaction at the idea, as though she was stealing someone else’s power after conquering them and adding it to her own.  
  
“Alright, Kirie. That sounds good. But...if I’m a vampire, does that mean that I’m always going to be…” she paused, trying to think of what words she wanted to use to describe her new body.  
  
“All tiny and cute? Yup! You’ll be that age forever! Pretty great, right? You get to be as lovely and petite as yours truly for all time! I’ve gotta admit, I’m maybe even a bit jealous!”  
  
“So...I’ll never be older again? I’ll never be an adult?”  
  
“Well, duh, idiot. That’s what being immortal means, at least as far as vampires go.”  
  
“Isn’t it hard, though? Being this small and trying to move around in the world?”  
  
Kirie sighed again and started fishing something out of her pocket. She pulled out a small, orange-tinted bottle and unscrewed the top, dropping something into her palm as she put the bottle back. “It can be, but that’s what these are for,” she said, throwing a small pill at Evangeline which she expertly grabbed out of the air. “Nice catch! Those vampire reflexes sure are something, huh…”  
  
Evangeline looked over the small, white pill she’d been given, wondering how it answered her question at all.  
  
“Ah, right, you probably don’t know about these. They’re a magically engineered drug that’ll, well, let’s say accelerate your body’s growth for awhile. Basically, instant adult pills. Take one and you’ll be a full-fledged grown up for about twelve hours or so.”  
  
“They make something like this? Really? Why are you carrying something like this around with you?”  
  
“Really really,” she said, before letting out a large sigh. “As for why… Look, don’t go telling anybody, but there can be some...perks...that come with my save points. See those letters in the circle? As long as those are there, I’ll always return to the past with my memory intact. Sometimes...sometimes I get a little bored, find out what’s going to happen to the stock market, and come back to earn some extra money. It can be a little hard to be taken seriously with brokers when you have a body as tiny as mine, though,” she explained, a bright red flush spreading through her cheeks as she realized Evangeline was intently staring at her. “E-enough with the questions, already. If you don’t want that adorable little body, just take that pill!”  
  
Evangeline looked down at the pill once more. It seemed a little hard to believe, that something so small could do, well, much of anything, but stranger things had certainly happened today. She shrugged before throwing the pill into her mouth and swallowing it, uncertain of what to expect.  
  
She felt it take effect almost immediately, the world around her suddenly shrinking as she shot up, stumbling forward in shock as she had nearly two full feet added to her height. Once she’d regained her balance, she looked down at Kirie, shocked to see that she now looked even shorter than she had before, when Evangeline still had her own body. She couldn’t believe that, just seconds earlier, they were matched in height, nearly inch for inch. Now, though, she hardly passed her navel.  
  
“K-Kirie, do you usually get this tall when you take these things?!”  
  
“N-no, not at all! I mean, I get a little taller, but nowhere near that!” she yelled back, a look of realization dawning on her face. “Oh… If...if those pills accelerate your body’s growth, then, as a vampire…”  
  
“They...th-they’ll be even more extreme than if a human took them…?”  
  
“Y-yeah…” Kirie murmured in response. “Bingo…”  
  
Evangeline started to feel the rest of her body begin to grow to keep up with her new height. Her feet grew larger and longer, the change most noticeable in her toes which were now, it seemed to Evangeline, more delectable than dainty. While her calves got a bit thicker and more toned, her thighs changed dramatically, even more soft, feminine fat filling them until they were large and plump, their soft flesh gently pressing against each other. That same weight spread to her butt, it’s tight heart shape shifting to a full teardrop as her cheeks filled out, becoming squishy and squeezable. Its size was only accentuated as her hips spread out even more, adding a breathtaking roundness to her body, the slight hint of an hourglass figure she once had now cemented as her lower body became curvy and voluptuous.  
  
“W-wow,” Kirie said, almost breathless, “just how old is it going to make you…”  
  
“H-how should I know?! You’re the one who gave it to me!” Evangeline answered, her voice’s pitching slipping lower and lower with each word, its light, bratty tone changing to one that was far smoother and heavier, almost smoky, and undeniably sensual.  
  
While the two argued, her upper body was also changing. Her bangs grew just a little longer, dipping down near her nose, and the right side of her hair shifted, combing itself back over her ear ear. Evangeline’s bright, amethyst irises darkened in color as her eyes narrowed slightly, taking on a cooler, more mature look, while the rest of her face aged slightly, its youthful roundness replaced with a cool beauty that, if anything, made her face even more dignified than it was. It was also far sexier than it had been, her eyelashes thickening and lengthening even more while her lips plumped up, becoming juicy and full. Her torso got just a little wider, her shoulders a bit broader, and a little more weight settled into her stomach, though it seemed that her waist had pinched in even more. Her fingers grew even longer and her palms became just a bit larger as her arms filled out more, still remaining elegant and slender, but nowhere near as slim as they were.  
  
“That...wasn’t so bad…” Evangeline said between long stretches, working out her new, longer limbs. “I’m even taller than I was before, but I think I could get used to this.”  
  
“Uhm...Evangeline, I don’t...at least, when I take the medicine, the last part is always…” Kirie began to interject, until she was interrupted by a loud, shocked moan slipping through Evangeline’s lips.  
  
The same tightness and tenderness she’d felt when she grew her breasts returned, the sensitivity cranked up even further as her chest began to fill with pillowy, soft fat, her nipples stiffening and her areolae growing slightly larger as they did. She let out another moan, taken aback by how different it felt from before, as the weight on her chest grew and grew, biting her lower lip to stifle any more moans. Eventually, she cupped her burgeoning chest with her hands, the support helping only a little as her breasts continued to burst through cup sizes, soon engulfing her hands and spilling over. She pressed her plump legs tight against her body, desperate to stem the tide that was beginning to flow out of her vagina, an intense fire now burning deep within her as wispy strands of blonde hair started covering her crotch. Evangeline had no idea what to do with this feeling, an intense desire to be touched resonating through her whole body, as though it had been years since she was last satisfied. Right as she thought she couldn’t handle any more, she felt the tenderness leave her chest, though the arousal she felt still coursed through her loins, her hunger and thirst hardly satiated at all. She sighed deeply, glad that the worst of it seemed to be over, and lowered her hands to her side, her large breasts falling against her abdomen, still sitting proud on her chest, though sagging ever so slightly from their considerable weight, while her legs, still a little shaky, parted slightly, a thin, sticky line of wetness snapping between them as they did.  
  
“Is...is it always this intense?” she asked, a little out of breath now that the pill had run its course.  
  
“It...it was a bit jarring my first time, but,“ she paused, looking over Evangeline’s adult body with awe as she did the same, “they don’t do anything like that for me.”  
  
“And...the, uhm...I mean, do you also get…” Evangeline blushed furiously as she tried to find a delicate way to describe what she was feeling, managing only to point to her vagina, her arousal clearly on display as her lips glistened in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
“Ah! Uhm...w-well,” Kirie said, coughing, “th-that’s only natural when you, uh, take the fast track through p-puberty like that…” she answered, looking away bashfully.  
  
“R-right, of course, that makes sense. W-well, I definitely don’t think I’ll have a problem getting around like this,” Evangeline mused as she tried to change the subject.  
  
“Y-yeah, but...I think...maybe you’d want some clothes first…” Kirie stammered out, still averting her gaze from Evangeline’s nude body.  
  
“O-oh! That’s...that’s probably a good idea…” A deep blush spread through her own cheeks as she realized Kirie was right, and that she’d simply been standing outside naked without a care in the world. “I don’t...I don’t suppose your place is near here?”  
  
“Yeah! Come on, I think we can even get there without anyone seeing you if we go this way,” she said, crouching slightly as she started to make her way to a cluster of buildings off in the distance. Evangeline didn’t ask any more questions, simply following the smaller girl’s lead.  
  
Thankfully, they didn’t run into anyone on the way to Kirie’s apartment, though Evangeline did stumble at a few points, not accustomed to the new, buxom body she was trying to stealthily run around in. They hastily scrambled inside, Kirie locking the door behind her as Evangeline walked into her living room.  
  
“Wow,” she gasped, amazed at how lavish her apartment was. She was too high strung about being seen naked earlier to take note of the high-end complex they were running towards, but now that she was inside, she was suddenly reminded that Kirie was, undoubtedly, very wealthy, even when she wasn’t manipulating the stock market.  
  
“Huhu, not bad, huh? The apartment’s a little small, to be sure, but I assure you, there’s no better place to live in the city when you factor in its location,” Kirie gloated, clearly relishing how impressed Evangeline was.  
  
“It’s really amazing!” she beamed. “But...now that we’re here, do you have anything I can wear? You said you used these pills too, so you must have something, right?”  
  
“Hmm,” Kirie pondered, looking over Evangeline’s voluptuous body, “I do use them, but like I said, they don’t affect me anywhere near as much as they do you. When I take them, I can usually pass as someone fresh out of college, but you...well, you’re in a completely different league. You look like a bombshell still killing it in her forties. I don’t think I’ve got anything that can cover those curves,” she mused, her voice growing more distant as she moved to her bedroom to look through her wardrobe. It was Evangeline’s turn, now, to swell with pride.  
  
“Small, small, small...hmm...the shoulders are too small, your boobs would pop right out of this...no way these are getting over those hips…” she continued to mumble to herself, before, finally, she stepped out of her room with a single pair of black panties.  
  
“It’s really slim pickings, unfortunately. At least until that pill wears off. We’re probably about the same size when you’re not…” Kirie paused for a moment before gesturing towards Evangeline, her hands pantomiming her ridiculous hourglass figure, “this.”  
  
“And there’s no way to just undo the change prematurely?”  
  
“Well, there are pills that reverse your body’s growth, but I kinda don’t have any on me at the moment, sorry!” she said, a goofy, insincere look of apology on her face. “Guess these’ll just have to do for now.”  
  
“I suppose so,” she said, taking the panties from Kirie and stretching them out, amazed that something so tiny could stretch so much, but very doubtful that they’d fit her at all. “Could you, uhm…” she started to say, a blush spreading through her face.  
  
“Oh! Of course!” Kirie said, picking up on her hint and turning around to afford her some privacy.  
  
Evangeline sighed before slipping her feet through the panties. The fabric was cool and silky against her pale skin. She bent over and slowly started to pull them up her long legs, the underwear growing tighter and tighter as they passed her knees and started stretching and straining their way up her thighs, the milky smooth flesh reluctantly yielding as Evangeline continued to force them up her body. She had to stop for a moment her fingers a little sore from the elastic biting into them, before attempting to get them over her butt, the tight panties squeezing and lifting up her cheeks before they settled, the back of the underwear wedging itself up into her butt, quickly becoming more of a thong than panties. With a few more strong tugs, she was able to get them around her hips, the front pressing tightly against her pussy, covering only the most important parts while the rest of her groin remained exposed. She let out a relieved breath that she was holding in, desperate to give the panties any bit of space she could, then tried to adjust the fit, eager to unwedge the underwear, but stopped when she realized just how tight they were, not wanting to tear the only pair of clothes Kirie could find for her.  
  
“How’s it going over there,” Kirie called out, trying not to look over her shoulder.  
  
“W-well, they’re on…” Evangeline muttered in response.  
  
Kirie turned around, her eyes going wide as she saw her underwear desperately struggling to stay on Evangeline’s curvy frame. “They...they sure are...barely,” she murmured under her breath, trying to decide if, somehow, this kind of clothing was even more indecent than if she’d simply stayed nude.  
  
“A-anyway,” Evangeline stammered, feeling a heat building deep within her as Kirie stared at her body with an almost feverish look in her eyes, “what do I do now?”  
  
“H-huh? What do you mean?” Kirie said, jerking her head back up to look Evangeline in the eyes.  
  
“I’m immortal now, and that’s great, but what do I do about this new body? About this new name?”  
  
“Oh, that stuff, huh? Don’t worry too much about that, we can take care of that later. We’ll just have to get you a new ID and birth certificate and stuff, then you’ll be free to just slip back into society. Of course, you’ll definitely want to keep the fact that you’re immortal, and a vampire no less, on the down low.”  
  
“Is...is it really that simple?”  
  
“Heavens no! At least, not for normal people. But I’m loaded, remember? Just gotta grease the right hands with a bit of money and we’ll have a full set of documents for you in no time at all,” she boasted, clearly very satisfied with the influence and power she could buy. “Heck, if you really wanted, you could even stay with me. A-at least until you find your feet, of course,” she added, folding her hands across her chest, her sudden huffiness betrayed by the blush creeping through her cheeks.  
  
“Really?!” Evangeline cried out, quickly pulling Kirie’s hands into her own.  
  
“O-of course!” Kirie coughed, her blush intensifying. “You’ll...you’ll have to pull your own weight with cooking and cleaning, but I’m more than capable of accommodating the both of us!”  
  
“Thank you so much, Kirie!” Evangeline exclaimed, sweeping Kirie up into a big hug, lifting her up off the ground as she pulled her in close to her body, her squishy breasts smushing up against Kirie, causing her to blush even harder.  
  
“L-let me down, idiot!” Kirie yelled, but Evangeline didn’t stop, a wide, happy smile plastered across her face as she only squeezed the smaller girl tighter. “C-come on, cut it out!”  
  
~~~  
  
Kirie slowly lowered herself into the steamy water, sighing deeply as all of her aches and pains melted away. “Ah...little vacations like this are the best!”  
  
“And nothing beats a free one at a hot spring resort,” Evangeline added, dipping her feet into the water while she sat down on the edge, crossing her left leg over her knee as the steam wafting up from the water condensed against her milky white skin. Kirie looked up at her, glaring.  
  
“You’re still going around like that, huh?” she said, trying not to notice the beads of moisture dripping down her massive breasts, wondering if they were water or sweat.  
  
“Well, it only seems natural. After all, I was in this body when I won the trip, which, need I remind you, only happened because someone was too busy to get groceries themselves that day,” she said, pointedly returning Kirie’s glare. “And one of us had to get bigger to check in, so why shouldn’t I enjoy this wonderfully soothing bath in a body that has so much more to soak?” she finished, her smile becoming almost malicious as she squeezed her breasts between her arms to emphasize her point.  
  
“Jeez, you’re such a pervert,” Kirie muttered, slinking lower into the bath until her mouth was under the water, pouting as she blew bubbles that tickled her nose.  
  
Evangeline simply laughed as she pushed herself forward, slipping into the warm water herself, the steamy bath pooling between her chest. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t expect you to get so shy on our romantic getaway, Kirie!”  
  
“I’m not shy!” she protested as she lifted her head out of the water. “I just… You’re really beautiful, no matter what body you’re in, Evangeline, but I just… I dunno. I like it better when you’re all tiny and cute,” she said, the red in her cheeks no longer just from the heat.  
  
“Hmm…” Evangeline thought, exaggerating the pause as she brought a slender finger up to her chin. “I think I understand,” she said, walking over to Kirie and kneeling in the water right in front of her. “I like tiny and cute things too,” she purred, leaning in to kiss Kirie’s small, tasty lips.  
  
For all her posturing, Kirie quickly leaned into the kiss, her small tongue wrapping itself around Evangeline’s. Evangeline wrapped an arm around Kirie’s slender back, pulling her in even closer, the smaller girl taking advantage of the opportunity to kiss her even deeper. Evangeline gently ran her fingers through Kirie’s soft hair while her other hand wandered down her soft skin and subtle curves, running her fingers along her smooth thighs, slowly inching them closer and closer between them until Kirie suddenly pulled away from her.  
  
“N-not in the bath, i-idiot,” she stammered out, short of breath from how vigorously they’d been kissing.  
  
“Sure thing,” Evangeline smirked, before wrapping her hands around Kirie’s slim waist and lifting her out of the water and onto the floor, slowly lowering her much larger body on top of hers.  
  
“E-Evangeline!” Kirie cried out, embarrassed from how casually she’d just been picked up.  
  
“What’s wrong, Kirie?” Evangeline asked, her tone incredulous as she gently kissed at Kirie’s ears and neck. “I thought you loved feeling this weight bearing down on top of you,” she breathed into her ear, causing Kirie’s whole body to shudder.  
  
“I...I do, but...w-woah!” she cried out as Evangeline once again hoisted her up into her arms, pulling her forward as Evangeline sat down, Kirie’s legs wrapping around Evangeline’s hips as she was pulled in to sit on her lap. Evangeline hugged her tightly, her long arms wrapping around her and forcing her head into the deep valley of her cleavage, Kirie’s head spinning from the sweet, stuffy smell.  
  
“Maybe you’d like something like this better?” she purred as she went back to petting Kirie, gently kissing the top of her head as she did.  
  
“J-jeez!” Kirie yelled out, her voice muffled at first by Evangeline’s pillowy breasts until she pushed herself away and climbed out of her lap. “You always treat me like such a kid when you’re in that body!” she huffed, walking over to the purse she’d taken in with her and routing around inside for something.  
  
Evangeline watched as she found whatever it was, then quickly brought her hand up to her mouth, As she looked on, Kirie’s body changed in front of her eyes, her body shooting up a good foot taller than it was before. Her calves grew thicker and more weight started settling in her thighs, making them full and squishy. Evangeline had a perfect view of her butt plumping up, filling with a delectable weight as it bulged into a luscious heart shape. Her hips spread out a little more, those subtle curves she had now far more visible as feminine fat started hugging tight to them and her waist pinched in just a little more. She saw the rest of her body adjust to her new height, becoming a little larger overall as she aged in front of Evangeline’s eyes.  
  
Kirie turned around with a broad, confident smile on her face, meeting the hungry, wanting smile on Evangeline’s, her smile only getting more lascivious once she saw Kirie’d easily gained a couple of cup sizes, her breasts now a enticingly soft handful that Evangeline just couldn’t wait to squeeze.  
  
“Oh my!” Evangeline gasped, rising to her feet, practically drooling at the sight in front of her. “You’ve never let me see this side of you before, Kirie,” she purred as she walked over to her, unsure of where to touch first.  
  
“Oh? Like what you see?” she purred back, her voice just a little deeper than it had been, and placed her hand up on Evangeline’s shoulder, smirking cockily. “I’ll warn you, though, I’m pretty serious when I’m fired up,” she taunted, starting to push Evangeline down until she quickly countered, her weight once again on top of Kirie as even her larger body was pinned to the floor.  
  
“Sounds wonderful,” Evangeline breathed, leaning in to kiss Kirie’s longer, slender neck while her hands cupped those deliciously perky breasts she’d been enamored with from the moment she saw them. She squeezed and teased them, running her long in tight circles around her gradually stiffening nipples as Kirie moaned sweetly beneath her. Not content to merely toy with her, Evangeline closed her fingertips around Kirie’s swollen nipples. She breathed in sharply just before Evangeline pinched them tightly between her fingernails, twisting them slightly, as a loud, long moan poured out of Kirie’s mouth, her head writhing around as her mind went white from the pleasure.  
  
“My my,” Evangeline said, her satisfied smile hanging over Kirie’s panting face, “what a wonderful sound. Kirie, my dear, I think I might like you even more like this. This body’s just so much more...honest,” she teased, as one of her hands slowly started traveling down Kirie’s smooth, flushed skin, her fingers squeezing into her thighs as she went to spread her legs.  
  
“I...I’m not gonna let you...keep bossing me around!” she panted back in response. Desperate to try and gain the upper hand on the larger woman, she reached her hand up, cradling Evangeline’s soaking wet crotch before sliding a finger up inside of her, feeling her vagina shudder and squeeze down on her.  
  
“Mmmn…” Evangeline moaned, her own advances stopped for just a moment. “I love it when you get into things, Kirie.” She smirked devilishly before spreading Kirie’s legs once more and sliding a long, slender finger of her own into Kirie’s warm, tight body.  
  
The two locked eyes as they fingered each other, their expressions only momentarily broken by flashes of pleasure, neither of the women wanting to back down from the challenge in front of them. Evangeline, though, having experience taking the lead, knew all of Kirie’s weak spots, which felt even better in her more mature body. It didn’t take long for Kirie to break her gaze, her head rolling as her body squirmed with pleasure.  
  
Kirie’s hand tightly gripped the leg of the small table that her purse was on, desperate for anything to try and steady herself with. As she writhed around, the purse shook with her, falling off the table and onto the floor, a small bottle rolling out of it and opening up, a black pill rolling out of it, stopping right at her fingers. She looked at it, panting heavily and knowing that she wouldn’t be able to take much more of Evangeline finger, and quickly hatched a plan.  
  
She carefully grabbed the pill, trying to conceal what she was doing as Evangeline continued to kiss down her neck, collarbone, and shoulders. Kirie popped the pill into her mouth, letting it rest on her tongue, and then used her free hand to pull up Evangeline’s head, kissing her deeply as she pushed the pill into her mouth, curling her finger up inside of Evangeline, rubbing her most sensitive spot to get her to lower her guard, only breaking the kiss once she was sure Evangeline had swallowed it.  
  
“Haah, still plenty of fight in you, hUH-” Evangeline went to tease, her voice suddenly cracking as its pitch got higher. Her eyes went wide once she realized what Kirie had done, then felt her body rapidly shrinking down. Her chest pulled up closer and closer to her body until her breasts were small and perky little mounds, her butt tightened into a firm peach, and Kirie’s finger seemed to swell around her as her pussy got tighter and tighter. As soon as she was light enough, Kirie rolled over, sending Evangeline onto her back while Kirie loomed on top of her.  
  
“Wh-what did you do?!” Evangeline asked, moaning in the familiar, bratty tone that Kirie had come to love over the months they’d spent together.  
  
“Like I said,” Kirie smiled devilishly, “I’m pretty serious when I’m fired up,” she purred, before beginning her own assault. She decided to give Evangeline a taste of her own medicine, kissing her tiny ears before working her way down her pale, alluring neck, Evangeline squeezing down on her even tighter with each soft press of Kirie’s lips.  
  
“It’s so big now!” she moaned out, but Kirie pressed on, sliding down to her petite chest. “Personally,” she said, her warm breath tickling Evangeline’s sensitive nipples, causing goosebumps to pop up, “I like when your chest is this small. A perfect little mouthful,” she giggled, before wrapping her mouth around Evangeline’s chest and sucking on her nipples, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her as her nipples stiffened against her warm, wet tongue.  
  
Kirie could feel Evangeline squirming beneath her now, a feeling she delighted in, thoroughly pleased that their roles had reversed. She felt another one of Evangeline’s tiny, delicate fingers slide up inside of her, her hungry vagina eagerly welcoming it as she filled her up inside. “You can try all you want,” Kirie panted, a crazed, lustful fire burning in her eyes that matched the intensity of the one behind Evangeline’s, “but I’m in charge now.”  
  
She sucked even harder on Evangeline’s chest, the smaller girl letting out sharp moan as she pulled on tugged on her breast. Kirie could hardly keep herself upright now, her weight pressing down more and more on Evangeline, who, in turn, only got tighter around Kirie’s finger.  
  
“D-don’t stop!” Evangeline moaned. Finally hearing something she agreed with, Kirie obliged, moving another hand down to Evangeline’s crotch to tease her hard, swollen clit while she got more aggressive with the finger inside of her, moving it in and out cramped, warm pussy faster and faster, Evangeline doing her best to match Kirie’s pace.  
  
Kirie felt Evangeline climax first, her tiny body jerking, her back arching up against Kirie’s weight as her insides clamped down hard against her fingers, practically squeezing them out. As she came, her fingers went wild in Kirie, catching her off guard as her thighs began to quiver and quake, shivers rocking through her body as she slumped down against Evangeline’s petite body.  
  
The two of them lay there for awhile, both of them panting heavily, until Evangeline finally mustered up the strength to crawl out from underneath Kirie.  
  
“That...that was really something…” she panted, slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position. She didn’t trust herself to try and stand yet, even with the strength she’d gotten from being a vampire.  
  
“Y-yeah,” Kirie responded in kind, still lying on the floor, barely able to do much else. “I...I kind of forgot how intense it is in this body…”  
  
“Same here...we don’t...we don’t usually do this kind of stuff when I’m like...this.”  
  
“Hmm,” she said, turning her head to look at Evangeline, “that good, huh? Maybe we should do it like this more often, then!”  
  
“Haha, now who’s the perv?” Evangeline chuckled back. “You didn’t even tell me you’d gotten the pills that make us normal again!”  
  
“Guess I wanted to keep it a little surprise,” she said, smirking as she finally managed to get up off the floor, sitting herself beside Evangeline.  
  
“And then you went and used them, both of them, during sex like that! Gosh, Kirie, what a beast! Where’d you ever get that idea from,” she taunted, her normal voice adding a mocking edge that only drove Kirie to be catty herself.  
  
“Gee, I wonder, Evangeline, whatever could have driven a pure maiden like me to such measures,” she teased back. The two of them couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“God...that felt sooo good,” Evangeline cried out, still glowing.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah it did. But I think we really need a bath now,” Kirie answered. Both of the women looked at each other, realizing now that they were both covered in a glossy sheen of sweat, an extra wetness from something else between their legs.  
  
“We should probably go out and shower off again first, huh?” Evangeline asked, standing up and turning to look at the exit.  
  
“Nah! We’re paying customers, Evangeline, they’ll just have to deal with a little sweat in the bath,” she answered, her legs still shaking as she pushed herself up off the ground and slowly made her way back to the bath.  
  
“Kirie, we won this trip, remember?”  
  
“Won, paid, same thing!” she yelled back, slowly lowering herself back into the steamy bath water, though, after all they’d done, it didn’t feel quite as hot as it had before. “Jeez, I hate to admit it, Evangeline, but you might be right.”  
  
“About what?” she questioned, turning towards Kirie with a confused look on her face.  
  
“Steamy baths like this really are better with more to soak!” she called back, grinning cockily.  
  
She heard Evangeline’s high, bratty laugh answer her as she made her way back over to the bath, slipping into the water next to her before she wiggled her way onto Kirie’s lap, her head resting against her chest.  
  
“Mmm...I don’t know,” Evangeline murmured, looking up at Kirie’s face as a blush spread across it, “something like this is really good too, Kirie.”  
  
Kirie squirmed underneath her, practically pushing Evangeline’s tiny body off of her. “I-idiot! There’s plenty of room in here, you don’t need to sit right on top of me!”  
  
Evangeline simply smiled as she shuffled in next to Kirie, leaning her head in against her arm.  
  
Kirie let out a loud sigh, more for show than anything else, then moved her arm, wrapping it around Evangeline and pulling her in closer to her body.  
  
The two of them both sighed in unison, enjoying the heat of the water washing over them and steam tickling their noses, but enjoying the heat of their bodies against each other even more.


End file.
